


Chemistry on Paper

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In first year Hermione compares Potions to Chemistry. At 18, and annoyed at the world, Daphne wanders into the Muggle World and finds out what Chemistry actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry on Paper

It is during her first year that Daphne Greengrass hears Hermione Granger compare Potions to 'chemistry'. Over the years she hears several more Muggleborns do the same and starts to wonder what exactly chemistry _is_. It must be something decent to be compared with the art of potions. She is eighteen and the war is over when she ventures into the Muggle World for the first time. It is so much _bigger_ than her own and she gets _curious_. Plus, she wants to rebel now her younger sister is promised to the Malfoy heir over her, the eldest. Converting the money is easy and finding her way in is easier still but avoiding getting run over by their 'cars' is not so easy. She all but falls into a bookstore just to calm down. She never goes anywhere else and returns home with a stack of Muggle science and history books.

It turns out that Chemistry is pretty awesome and yeah, a lot like Potions. She has a sudden urge to find Granger and tell her that. Confident as she is in her new rebel status she goes to the Ministry and marches right into Granger's office. She doesn't expect Granger to be so damn pretty outside of the bulky Hogwarts robes and the thick jumpers needed to survive the Castle. She also doesn't expect Granger to blush while she talks to her. Asking her out seems like a risk but that seems to be who Daphne is right now.


End file.
